1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organic phosphoric acid ester derivatives, to a process for preparing the same, and to an insecticidal, miticidal or nematocidal composition containing the same as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various organic phosphoric acid esters having a pesticidal activity have been reported, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,691, German Patent Application (OLS) No. 2,439,663, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 13537/1975, etc.
Development of new pesticides having a wide spectrum and a quite new or unique chemical structure is desired since it is generally expected that most vermin would acquire resistance to pesticides sooner or later.